


O Corvo que escuta

by MazzolaJackson



Series: Obras Traduzidas │ Translates Works [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9289385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MazzolaJackson/pseuds/MazzolaJackson
Summary: Quando Harry entra na Casa dos Gritos para recuperar Severus Snape, ele encontra o corpo faltando, mas ele não encontrar um corvo ferido que lhe dá o que ele precisa, algo para cuidar de que não quer nada com ele, exceto cuidado.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Raven That Listens](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/255566) by phoenixgirl26. 



> Nota tradutor:  
> Mais uma oneshot traduzida da PHOENIXGIRL26, espero que vocês gostem, vejo vocês em breve, mas agora vou ir assistir um pouco de Smallville que eu já estou terminando de assistir a sexta temporada :p  
> Espero que vocês comentem e fiquem ligadas para as minhas próximas traduções e fics  
> Um bom restinho de ano velho para vocês :p  
> Ate breve!  
> Fui…

****

 

**Capitulo único**

Quando os aplausos e lágrimas tinham aliviado, Minerva McGonagall tinha encontrado alguns quartos no piso térreo para qualquer um que precisava de um lugar para ficar, Harry Potter era um daqueles que desejava permanecer em Hogwarts, pelo menos por agora. Um de seus motivos foi o castelo, ele apenas sentiu que precisava ajudar sempre que podia, ele sabia que parte dela era culpa, mas parte disso foi o fato de que ele simplesmente amou este antigo castelo com suas torres, e passagens secretas, e pinturas, ele até gostava das escadas móveis e os fantasmas. A outra razão Harry queria ficar, que tinha visto alguns olhares de Ginny e não estava pronto para explicar a ardente ruiva, que ele preferia os homens.

 Harry chegou primeiro suspeito quando ele usou para seguir Malfoy em torno de usar a sua capa. Ele percebeu que o loiro, apesar de uma dor na bunda de Harry, era um jovem muito agradável e muito gracioso. Harry não gostava de Malfoy, de qualquer maneira, mas ele gostava de vê-lo passar, andar e falar. Foi durante esse tempo que Harry também assistiu outro homem na escola, um homem que parecia fazer o corpo de Harry reagir, um homem que nunca iria olhar para Harry, dessa forma, que o homem era Severus Snape. Assim, mesmo que Harry estava exausto, extremamente dolorido e com fome, não era algo que ele precisava fazer antes que ele pudesse descansar, comer e dormir. Harry Potter queria recuperar o corpo de Severus Snape da Casa dos Gritos. Então Harry necessário para obter o seu corpo antes que ele pudesse descansar e ajudar, era algo que ele sentiu fortemente.

Harry passou o manto sobre seus ombros e sorrateiramente passado Sra. Weasley e Ginny que estavam falando sobre Harry e como fazê-lo ver que Ginny era a garota perfeita para ele. Mas Harry também ouviu algo que o feriu profundamente, algo que ele nunca pensou ser possível, e não de qualquer pessoa com o nome Weasley.

Harry fez o seu caminho em torno do castelo em ruínas e parou apenas fora do alcance do salgueiro lutador balançando galhos. Ele apontou sua varinha para a árvore e lançar um feitiço imobilização que lhe permitiu subir para o túnel e fazer o seu caminho para Casa dos Gritos.

Harry ficou parado por um minuto inteiro antes que ele percebesse o que estava vendo, ou não ver, o corpo de Severus Snape não estava lá. Quando ouviu um pequeno ruído à sua esquerda, ele encontrou um Corvo ferido deitado no canto da sala. Harry tirou a capa, em seguida, seu suéter antes cuidadosa e lentamente se ajoelhou.

-Oh coitadinho, talvez eu possa ajudá-lo a ficar bem, eu usei para ajudar a minha coruja, eu tenho certeza que os Corvos não são tão diferentes, afinal são ambos pássaros. -Harry cuidadosamente pegou o pássaro e colocá-lo em seu blazer, então, cuidadosamente segurou perto dele antes puxou o manto de volta sobre si mesmo: -Se você quer saber sobre a capa, é apenas para que ninguém me ver.

Harry deu ao pássaro um pequeno e delicado tapinha na cabeça antes de sair da casa dos gritos. Ele se esquivou pessoas que se deslocam sobre o castelo até que ele veio para o quarto Minerva lhe deu, a porta tinha uma imagem de Salazar Slytherin. Ela disse a Harry que ninguém jamais pensou em procurá-lo atrás de um quadro de Slytherin, não quando Harry era um Gryffindor. Harry havia chocado ela quando ele explicou que o chapéu considerado colocando em Slytherin, só Harry implorando não para ele acabou na Gryffindor. Mesmo que Harry estava exausto, sua expressão fez rir enquanto ele se afastava.

Harry colocou cuidadosamente o pássaro na cama, ainda em seu suéter e rasgado. -Eu vou tirar você um pouco de água, um pouco de comida, banhar os seus ferimentos e espero que você faça isso.

Harry correu para o banheiro, onde ele conjurou uma bacia de água quente, um pano e outra tigela com água fria, em seguida, sentou-se na cadeira ao lado de uma cama. Ele deu o pássaro uma bebida, mesmo que o coitadinho não poderia estar ele fez mergulhar o bico na água. Harry esperou até que teve seu preenchimento de água antes dele limpar suavemente o sangue e tem que ver pequenas feridas ao redor do pescoço da ave, como se algo tivesse mordido, talvez Srs. Norris tinha pensado que ela encontrou o jantar e pegou o pássaro pelo pescoço. Harry manteve a limpeza, em seguida, convocou uma pequena jarra ou pomada de cicatrização do hospital e esperava Madame Pomfrey não ficar bravo com ele.

-Eu sei que isso é significado para os seres humanos, mas não consigo entrar no zoológico mágico, ainda não. Ele não deve doer, não se eu usar com moderação. -Harry usou a ponta de seu dedo mindinho e aplicaram a pomada. -Eu me pergunto se eu deveria envolvê-la. -Harry sentou-se ali olhando para o pássaro antes que ele convocou ataduras da matrona e novamente ele esperava que ela não estaria brava com ele. Harry segurou com cuidado o pássaro em uma mão enquanto ele envolveu a bandagem em torno do seu pescoço.

 -Não, não é muito apertado, mas espero que ele vai parar de apanhar uma infecção. Aposto qualquer coisa era Srs. Norris, gato podre, exatamente como seu proprietário, ferindo um pássaro indefeso pobre. -Harry colocou cuidadosamente o pássaro no final de um lado da cama, antes dele se sentou, tirou os sapatos e jeans, sua camisa, em seguida, suas roupas antes de colocá-los no armário lateral com sua bolsa e varinhas então ele subiu com cansaço debaixo das cobertas, do outro lado da cama.

-Você sabe Corvo, cuidando de você me lembra de como um pai seria, mesmo embora eu nunca conheci o meu e as pessoas nunca cuidou de mim, a não ser que você acha morrendo de fome e espancamentos estava cuidando de mim. Às vezes eu desejo que minha mãe era um fantasma, eu sei que ela iria assombrar Petúnia para seu tratamento podre de mim. Então você vê, eu sei o que é gostar de ser ferido e com fome, eles me passaram fome, algum dia, eu seria preso por dias sem nada para comer ou beber. Foi uma sorte que me deixou sair para usar o banheiro. Mas você vá em frente e usar esse jumper de água, era apenas meu primo, como todas as minhas roupas, que pertencia a ele. Eu me pergunto se eu deveria alimentá-lo e eu antes de ir dormir, mas eu não durmo há dias, eu estou tão cansado, então eu tenho certeza que nós dois podemos ir um pouco mais de tempo sem comida.

Harry enrolado em seu lado, mas continuou olhando para o pássaro.

-Eu não sei mesmo se você é um Corvo menino ou uma menina, eu espero que você não tem bebês lá fora em algum lugar, eles precisam de você, se você tem. De qualquer forma, eu vou cuidar de você até que você pode voar para longe, de volta para alguém, você pode até ter um parceiro. -Harry sorriu para o pássaro que ficou olhando para ele e Harry não tinha certeza, mas ele pensou que o pássaro parecia entender ele, talvez o pássaro só confiava nele. Harry sorriu de novo, em seguida, fechou os olhos pronto para dormir.

Depois de uma grande quantidade de sono, Harry chamou Monstro para trazer um pouco de comida, Harry cortar um pouco de sua carne em pedaços pequenos e alimentar o Corvo antes de dar outra bebida, então ele entrou no banheiro para tomar banho, finalmente, removendo toda a sujeira e sangue que cobria seu corpo. Harry saiu do banheiro com nada e remexeu em sua mochila.

Harry suspirou. -Talvez agora Voldemort está morto posso finalmente fazer compras para mim mesmo, em vez de sempre vestindo coisas velhas de Duda. Hermione fez o seu melhor para fazê-los em forma, mas eles ainda eram velhos e eles têm buracos. Eu não sei quantas vezes a Sra. Weasley remendado minhas coisas, especialmente meias. Mas eu entendo porque eles nunca me queriam ter tempo para fazer compras de roupas, ele teria colocado as outras pessoas em perigo. Você sabe Corvo, eu nem sei por onde começar. Eu vejo o jeito Malfoy vestia, ele poderia ser um maldito, mas ele sempre parecia agradável. Eu não sou um para aquelas roupas extravagantes, apenas algo que se encaixa seria bom e talvez sem manchas.

-Harry vestiu calças de brim, sem cueca, em seguida, ele puxou uma camiseta sobre a cabeça. -Eu me pergunto o que ele gostaria de usar cueca, eu nunca tive qualquer um antes. -Harry sorriu para o pássaro que estava olhando para ele.

 -Você não precisa se preocupar com isso, você tem as suas penas para mantê-lo coberto e aquecido. Que tal ver como os seus ferimentos estão fazendo, eu vou tentar ser o mais suave possível. -Harry sorriu para o Corvo em seguida, delicadamente desembrulhou o pescoço. -Bem, eu não sou um curador, mas eles olham melhor, desejo que poderia me dizer se você estivesse com dor. -Harry limpou mais pomada para as feridas, em seguida, revestido com um novo curativo. -Vou deixar um pouco de água perto de você, mas eu tenho que ir ajudar a equipe a corrigir o castelo. Eu não posso acreditar quantos danos ele tem. Eu espero que você não fique muito solitário aqui sozinho, eu vou tentar não ficar fora o dia todo.

Harry deu o Corvo negro um pequeno tapinha na sua cabeça: -Você sabe Corvo, a cor do seu cabelo me lembra alguém, alguém que eu gostaria de passar os dedos pelos cabelos, mas ele provavelmente iria me enfeitiçar se eu tentasse. Oh bem, ele pode ficar em meus sonhos e fantasias secretas, agora se você fosse para vê-los, eles provavelmente fariam você se envergonhar, ele é tão sexy. -Harry sorriu de novo, pegou sua capa, em seguida, saiu da sala para ajudar a corrigir o velho castelo, ele só esperava que Ginny e sua mãe não era ainda ao redor. Se assim fosse, ele estava indo para ficar sob seu manto e certificar que ele estava em qualquer lugar que eles não.

Mais tarde naquele dia Harry entrou em seu quarto para ver o Corvo de pé sobre as patas, mas caso contrário, não se mexeu.

-Hey Corvo, você está de pé, deve significar que você está começando a se sentir melhor. Vou só limpar e levar-nos um pouco de comida, então talvez você possa me dar alguns conselhos sobre um problema que eu tenho. -Harry sorriu para o pássaro antes de ir para o banheiro.

Depois de Harry chamado Monstro e o velho elfo trouxe mais comida, suco, chá para ele, Harry cortar a carne em pedaços pequenos de novo, mas desta vez ele se sentou a comida na frente do Corvo e sorriu enquanto o pássaro bicou a carne.

-Eu sei que tenho sido sempre pensando de forma diferente, eu nunca quis ser diferente, eu quero ser apenas Harry, um menino normal que não foi tão ruim em magia. Mas usar minha capa antes ouvi coisas que me deixou com raiva, então ele apenas ferido. Algumas pessoas que eu achava que eram amigos não são, bem, mais ou menos. Eles gostam de mim, mas eles gostam de mim por causa de quem eu sou, como eu sou pensando. Você sabe o que quero dizer, o menino que sobreviveu, agora o salvador, eu não quero nada disso. Eu gostaria de ter uma vida tranquila e pacífica agradável sem atenção e sem histórias escritas sobre mim. Mas ouvi dizer que esta mulher descobriu que eu tenho dinheiro, eu nem sabia que eu tinha dinheiro, apenas a pequena quantidade meus pais me deixaram. Eu nunca poderia chegar ao meu cofre para que ele ainda está lá, mas não é realmente muito. Eu sei que foi deixado no cofre Black pelo meu padrinho, eu simplesmente não posso entrar em detalhes, eu não acho que nunca vou e eu estive pensando em doá-lo a alguma coisa, como Hogwarts ou crianças que sofreram por causa dessa guerra talvez. Eu não sei, eu tenho certeza que vou descobrir.

-De qualquer forma, eu descobri que esse filho dessa mulher mencionou outro cofre que eu não iria ficar até que eu tinha dezessete anos, mas eu estava escondido, então, bem, realmente não escondendo, eu tinha um trabalho a fazer e tive que ficar escondido enquanto eu fiz. De qualquer forma, esta mulher parece pensar que eu sou Senhor Potter, o que isso significa. Eu não acho que o mundo mágico tinha coisas como senhores, dama, reis e rainhas, você poderia me chamar de um rei, o rei gay. -Harry riu quando ele olhou para o pássaro. -Parece que ela acha que eu posso dar a filha dela uma vida melhor, porque eu tenho dinheiro, mas é também a forma como todas as pessoas está pensando em mim agora. Além de ser gay eu não penso nela como isso, mesmo se ela é uma amiga, ou era uma amiga, ainda não tenho certeza sobre o que quero. Mas eu não gosto de pessoas que usam outras pessoas ou intimidar os outros, de modo que eu nunca poderia ter nada a ver com eles, porque parecia que eles queriam me intimidar para ser o garoto-propaganda perfeito, o membro rico e famoso da família, eu não quero sabe. -Harry suspirou.

-Eles estavam dizendo que agora eu estou ainda mais famoso terei meninas se jogando para mim. Eu pensei sobre isso porque já aconteceu antes, mas se eu deixar todo mundo saber que eu sou gay, sim ele iria parar as meninas, mas talvez os meninos iriam começar a prestar atenção. Eu gostaria que as pessoas só gostam de mim para mim e não quem eu devo ser, como eu estou pensado. Há apenas um homem que eu quero, mas eu sei que eu nunca vou pegá-lo, a coisa é Corvo, ele morreu, eu me senti como se meu coração morreu com ele, por isso foi fácil para caminhar até a minha morte, eu tinha esperança de que talvez encontraria do outro lado, ele finalmente iria me ver e não que eu parecia. Eu não sei, eu sei que não posso confiar neles mais, eu não sei o que eles podem fazer para tentar me levar para um relacionamento com ela, talvez até mesmo usar uma poção do amor ou algo assim. Talvez eu pudesse ir embora, onde ninguém me conhece, dessa forma, ninguém iria querer me usar, porque eles não sabem quem eu sou sabe. Mas estou divagando, e eu normalmente não sou um grande orador, difícil de acreditar, talvez seja você, você é uma bom ouvindo. -Harry subiu debaixo das cobertas e olhou para o pássaro que o observava, ele sorriu, em seguida, fechou os olhos à espera de sono para reclamá-lo.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

Harry pediu café certificando o Corvo teve sua parte e ele tinha água fresca antes dele tomar as bandagens fora.

-Eles estão realmente curando melhor agora, eu acho que você não precisa mais deles embrulhado. Como eu disse, eu não sou um curador, mas talvez um pouco de ar fresco pode ser bom para você. Vou deixar a janela aberta, só não voar para longe, no entanto, não até que esteja totalmente bem. Eu odiaria para encontrá-lo no chão em algum lugar. -Harry deu o Corvo um tapinha muito gentil e sorriu quando o pássaro beliscou seus dedos, mas de uma forma lúdica. -eu vou ajudar um pouco mais, mas eu realmente acho que eu posso ter que sair. Eu não quero ser o que eles querem para mim, para ser o porta-voz para o mundo dos bruxos, para ser o marido e pai perfeito. Eu adoraria ter filhos um dia, mas só se eu encontrar um outro homem para substituir Severus. Espero que ele saiba o que eu sinto, e não apenas que eu realmente gosto dele, mas acho que ele é... ou era um dos homens mais valentes que eu já conheci. Ele merece gratidão e agradecimento de todos, todos os elogios que eles querem me dar deveria ir para ele. Estou feliz vivendo uma vida solitária e tranquila. Talvez quando você está curando você pode decidir que você gosta de mim o suficiente para ficar comigo. O que você acha Corvo, se sente como viajar para o mundo comigo.

Harry sorriu de novo, em seguida, pegou sua capa, ele colocou-o sobre si mesmo antes de sair do quarto e foi sorte que ele fez, ele viu Ginny, Hermione e Ron olhando cada lugar e ele tinha a sensação de que eles estavam procurando por ele. Harry dobrada para trás, em seguida, sussurrou para Salazar Slytherin em língua de cobra, perguntando-lhe se ele poderia definir uma senha, quando ele balançou a cabeça, Harry sussurrou Corvo e viu um brilho passar por cima de seu retrato, então Harry novamente sussurrou em língua de cobra, obrigado, em seguida, saiu correndo sabendo Hermione, Rony e Ginny não poderia entrar em seu quarto.

Para as próximas semanas Harry trabalhou no castelo e para além de apenas dizer Olá a Hagrid e Minerva, ele só conversava com Corvo. Ele passou menos tempo fora de seu quarto agora, porque Ginny e Molly mantido aparecendo na esperança de falar Harry em ficar na Toca e Harry sabia o porquê. Eles estavam esperando que se Harry estava lá, eles seriam capazes de convencê-lo a se casar com Ginny e dando-lhe a vida Molly queria para sua filha. Para Harry parecia que não se importava como ele se sentia, apenas o que ele poderia dar-lhes. Harry ficou muito bom em ouvir a todos, enquanto sob seu manto, mas só Corvo sabia que ele usou. Naturalmente, ele tem corujas de seus amigos, mesmo Ginny e Molly, todos pedindo-lhe para ficar na Toca. Eles só enviar corujas porque nunca conseguiu encontrá-lo em Hogwarts. Finalmente Harry decidiu que iria enviar uma coruja para a Toca dizendo que ele havia saído e não tinha certeza de quando ele estaria de volta, talvez nunca, mas primeiro ele precisava para trabalhar em seus cofres.

Harry falou com o goblin chefe e ficou satisfeito eles não ficaram zangados com ele, mas, na verdade, graças a ele, dizendo a Harry que Voldemort matou goblins assim como ele matou as bruxas e assistente. Assim, o goblin foi capaz de trabalhar fora para selar abóbadas de Harry usando a magia do sangue, em seguida, explicou a ele sobre seu terceiro vault, o jazigo da família Potter e como agora ele tinha dezessete anos ele iria agora ser conhecido como Senhor Potter. O duende deu Harry todas as informações sobre os seus cofres, então, lhe explicaram que ele poderia ir para qualquer banco mágico onde ele poderia acessar seu cofre. Harry gostou da ideia e agora ele não tem que transferir ou retirar todo o seu dinheiro, mas ele fez tirar muito, mais do que ele pensou que iria usar em anos, mas lhe daria a oportunidade de viajar antes de se fixar em algum lugar.

Originalmente Harry não ia sair, mas Molly e Ginny estavam tornando-se implacável. Havia até mesmo um pequeno artigo na primeira página do Profeta Diário insinuando que Harry Potter seria se casar com sua namorada de longa data Ginny Weasley nos próximos meses. Harry tinha o suficiente quando leu isso, ele enviou uma carta para o Profeta Diário dizendo que ele definitivamente não se casar agora e se o fizesse, não seria para Ginny Weasley como ele era gay e com a esperança de encontrar um homem enquanto ele viajou. Harry deu-lhes alguns detalhes sobre a luta com Voldemort e prometeu enviar outra carta com mais informações se eles publicaram sua primeira carta e nunca publicou nada sobre sua vida pessoal, nada de Ginny Weasley que ele só pensa em como um amigo e nada mais. Harry percebeu que sua história seria na primeira página do jornal do dia seguinte, assim que ele escreveu outra carta para Minerva e Hagrid antes que ele empacotou seus pertences.

-Eu sei que você está bem agora e você foi tirada alguns pequenos voos, mas eu adoraria que viesse comigo Corvo. Eu sinto que você é a única pessoa que realmente me conhece e não quer nada de mim, além de um pouco de comida. Então, como sobre isso, quer viajar comigo? -Harry sorriu para o pássaro, quando ele mordeu seu dedo e mais uma vez foi de uma forma lúdica amigável que Harry tomou como sim, Corvo iria com ele. Assim, Harry sentou-se a ave em seu braço na frente de seu peito, ele estava de mochila por cima do ombro e ele colocou o manto sobre si mesmo, em seguida, sorrateiramente longe de Hogwarts. Uma vez que ele estava em um lugar isolado, ele abriu sua jaqueta, Corvo pulou dentro para que Harry poderia aparatar sem causar o pássaro muito desconforto, ou sendo esmagado.

Harry não conseguia acreditar como era fácil, em relação ao primeiro par de meses ele APPARATE para cidades calmas e isoladas, ficar por uma semana ou assim antes de prosseguir. Ele tinha um glamour sobre si mesmo, se ele precisava ir perto de uma cidade mágica e sempre fez com que sua cicatriz estava coberta.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Cinco meses depois de deixar Hogwarts Harry e Corvo chegou à Austrália, mas em vez de ficar em hotéis, Harry comprou uma casa de bom tamanho, perto da praia.

-O que você acha Corvo, é este o lugar para ficar, pelo menos por um tempo? -Harry sorriu para o pássaro antes de dar-lhe água e alguma comida. -Eu sei que você já viu me ler os jornais, não é porque eu quero saber o que está acontecendo lá. Eu tenho uma razão para lê-los, para saber se eles encontraram o corpo de Severus. Eu odeio pensar nele vivo, talvez um prisioneiro, ou se ele está morto, eu não quero pensar nele apodrecendo em algum lugar como a Floresta Proibida. Eu só quero saber se ele foi tratado direito, dando o funeral que ele merecia. Talvez essa carta eu deixei significa que ele foi enterrado perto da minha mãe, eu acho que ela iria aprovar e ela teria ficado orgulhoso dele. Mesmo que eu gosto de estar sozinho, com você, claro, Corvo, eu sinto falta de Severus, mesmo quando ele estava me menosprezando ou rosnando, ele teve um rosnado sexy. Eu sei que assusta a maioria crianças pequenas, as crianças até os mais velhos, mas depois que o primeiro ano em Hogwarts, ele nunca me assustou, mas me fascinou. Quando fiquei mais velho eu estava atraído por ele, tanto que eu nunca poderia se concentrar em sua classe. Eu iria ficar tão perdido em sua voz sexy de seda. Eu não sei quantas vezes eu me apressei de sua classe direto para o banheiro para obter algum alívio. Aquele homem poderia fazer as coisas para o meu corpo que eu nunca pensei possível e ele nunca me tocou. -Harry suspirou. -De qualquer forma, é por isso que eu leio os jornais, eu quero saber o que aconteceu com ele.

Harry passou os seus dias sentado na varanda olhando para fora sobre as ondas que se chocavam contra a areia, um após o outro, ele pensou que era um espetáculo bonito e tranquilo. Corvo estava sempre sentado no braço da cadeira ou no corrimão e para Harry, ele pensou que o pássaro parecia tão feliz e contente como ele era.

-O que você quer para o jantar Corvo, estou me tornando um cozinheiro decente, mesmo que eu não posso fazer nada extravagante. -Harry sorriu para o pássaro, em seguida, começou a preparar o jantar. Harry sentou-se na mesa que estava perto das grandes janelas que davam para o mar, Corvo se sentou em uma cadeira que estava de frente para o caminho errado, então ele bicar sua comida e tomar uma bebida a taça na frente dele. Harry pensou que era divertido que o Corvo gostasse de vinho tinto, algo que Harry encontrou para se divertir, mas, principalmente, na hora do jantar, ele simplesmente nunca soube que um pássaro gostaria de vinhos, bem como, mas Corvo adorava.

Após o jantar Corvo sentou-se no ombro de Harry e eles caminharam ao longo da praia. Alguns jovens iriam parar e perguntar sobre o pássaro, outros apenas deu Harry olhares estranhos. Ele suponha que não é todo dia que você viu um jovem com um Corvo negro sentado em seu ombro, mas para Harry, Corvo sentia como parte dele, como o pássaro era a sua família.

Harry colocou Corvo em seu poleiro, em seguida, foi para ter um chuveiro. Ele saiu nu, como sempre, mas a primeira coisa que notou foi a vara estava vazio.

-Corvo. -Harry chamado em seguida, começou a olhar ao redor da casa. Harry sentiu pânico quando ele não conseguiu encontrar seu amigo. -Corvo, oh Corvo. -Harry olhou ao redor, mas não podia ver um sinal de que o pássaro preto. -Talvez você perdeu outras aves, me desculpe, eu deveria ter deixado você ir mais cedo, mas eu vim para se preocupar com você. -Harry suspirou. -Eu espero te ver de novo Corvo. -ele voltou para o quarto e subiu debaixo das cobertas, mas não conseguia parar de olhar para o poleiro.

-Primeiro Severus agora você, talvez preto não é para mim. Eu só quero você feliz Corvo, encontrar um companheiro, tem alguns bebês. -Harry suspirou novamente, em seguida, virou de lado e tentou dormir, mas como os olhos fechados tudo o que ele ficava vendo era seu amigo de penas pretas. Harry achava que ele gostava do pássaro mais do que ele imaginava, principalmente, porque a cor de suas penas lembrou do cabelo de Severus Snape, então agora ele nem sequer ter o pássaro preto para ver como ele agradou suas penas ou comer comida, beber um pouco vinho. Harry se sentiu sozinho, pela primeira vez em sua vida. Ele meio que se sentiu sozinho após Sirius morreu, e mesmo que Harry se preocupava com Sirius, muito, eles nunca chegaram a passar muito tempo juntos. Harry passou mais tempo com o Corvo do que ele já gastou com ninguém, agora seu pássaro foi embora.

Durante a noite, Harry acordou com um começo, era um breu e tempestuosa lá fora. A chuva que caía das janelas, o vento estava uivando e Harry podia ouvir as ondas batendo contra a praia.

-Oh Corvo, eu espero que você não está preso nessa.

-Ele não é.

A cabeça de Harry girou e viu uma figura sombria sentado no canto da sala. -Quem é você?

-Isso levaria algumas explicações, mas você me conhece, de duas maneiras diferentes.

Harry sabia que a voz: -É impossível.

-Asseguro ... Harry eu estou vivo e estou aqui, eu estive aqui o tempo todo.

Harry estendeu a mão e agarrou sua varinha, sacudindo as luzes acesas. Severus.

-Sim, eu não queria assustá-lo. Mas depois de ouvir você na noite passada, eu não podia simplesmente ir embora sem dizer a verdade.

-Ontem à noite, você não estava aqui ontem à noite. -Harry saiu da cama e tirou a calça jeans por diante.

-Eu estava aqui ontem à noite, eu estive aqui todas as noites e todos os dias. -Severus se levantou e caminhou até Harry. -Você sabe que pode confiar em mim, eu nunca iria machucá-lo Harry.

-Eu sei, mas eu não entendo como você estava aqui, como você está aqui agora.

-Como eu disse, eu estive aqui o tempo todo. -Severus enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou uma pena de Corvo negro. -Você salvou a minha vida, você cuidou de mim, então você me trouxe aqui para o paraíso.

-Você é Corvo, você é um animago?

-Eu sou, é como eu era capaz de deixar o castelo sempre que o Lorde das Trevas chamado. Eu não quis dizer para você acordar, eu ia esperar até a manhã para falar com você.

-Eu acho que estou sonhando e eu preciso de café, você quer um?

-Por favor. -Severus seguiu Harry para fora do quarto e na cozinha. -Deixe-me explicar por que eu nunca voltei de imediato, uma vez que eu era bem o que é.

-Eu gostaria que você explicasse. -Harry fez duas xícaras de café e sentou-se, colocando um na frente de Severus. Suas conversas com este homem que tinha sido um pássaro voltaram para ele o que fez Harry se sentir um pouco estranho, bem como envergonhado por isso ele não tinha certeza para onde olhar.

-Eu sei o que você está pensando, eu sinto muito que você não sabia a verdade. Mas de uma maneira que eu não me arrependo. Eu finalmente comecei a conhecê-lo como a sua própria pessoa, não o que eu vi quando eu olhei para seu rosto. Albus tentou me dizer que você não era nada como eu acreditava, que era um pequeno príncipe mimado.

-E tão arrogante como o meu pai.

-Sim, isso também, mas eu consegui vê-lo e ouvi a verdade sobre como você foi criado. A propósito, se Lily era um fantasma que ela estaria assombrando sua irmã em uma sepultura adiantada.

Harry riu. -Sim, pelo que eu ouvi falar sobre a minha mãe, ela faria isso. Então você ouviu tudo, tudo o que eu disse, cada confissão, os meus mais profundos pensamentos e desejos.

-Sim, eu fiz o que me surpreendeu. Albus me disse que sabia quem era que retransmitiu a profecia, então eu assumi que você me odiava.

-Eu fiz, no início, mas eu percebi como você teria sido na época. Você era um Comensal da Morte, você serviu-lhe, mas você também foi ferido, porque minha mãe nunca te amou como você queria.

-Veja, que é onde você tem errado Harry. Sim, eu amei sua mãe, como a minha irmã, não um amor romântico. Meu problema era que, se sua mãe acabou com o seu pai, mesmo que se fez depois da nossa luta que teria colocado Lily em uma situação muito difícil, eu não faria isso com ela, então eu deixei. Só para você saber a verdade, eu sou gay e eu fui atraído para o seu pai, de uma só vez. Mas no momento eu tenho que saber que tipo de garoto ele era, eu sabia que não era certo para mim. Eu menti para você, você e seu pai são nada parecidos para além da aparência, você é a sua mãe. Eu vi seus cuidados para um pássaro ferido uma vez, no início eu não conseguia entender por que ela colocou muito de seu tempo para esta pequena criatura. Mas eu gostaria de vê-la dia após dia, tendendo para o pássaro, alimentando-o, emendar a asa quebrada até que ele foi capaz de voar. Ele fez sair, mas não sem se esfregar contra o rosto de Lily. Foi naquele momento que percebi o que uma menina amorosa e carinhosa Lily era, que é o tipo de pessoa que você é, gentil e carinhoso. Você tendeu as minhas feridas, você foi gentil e cuidou de mim até que eu estava bem.

-Por que você não me disse então quem você realmente era?

-No começo eu não sabia por que, mas depois de ouvir tudo que você passou como uma criança naquela casa depois de ouvir o que Molly e Ginny tentou fazer, eu queria ficar com você, para protegê-lo, dar-lhe alguém que você poderia confiar e saber que eu não quero nada de você em troca. Quando eu deixei a noite passada eu só voei tão longe quanto a árvore no quintal, então eu assisti a casa. Eu percebi que não poderia sair sem te dizendo a verdade ou deixar que você se preocupar com o pássaro que você salvou. Eu vim a conhecer você Harry, num primeiro momento mais do que eu queria. Eu ouvi tudo o que disse e como Corvo eu vim para se preocupar com você, mas eu acredito que eu não sou bom o suficiente para alguém com um coração tão carinhoso e amoroso, então eu decidi ir embora, eu simplesmente não conseguia.

-Severus, tanto quanto eu estou preocupado que você é muito bom para mim. Eu sei que sua vida tem sido difícil e você tinha que fazer coisas que tornariam a maioria das pessoas de distância, mas isso não, eu vi um homem que foi preso e fez tudo o que podia para sobreviver. Então, ele virou as costas para a sua vida apenas para me manter vivo, para manter o filho de seu pior inimigo seguro. Para mim, que mostrou o quão bom você é, o quão bom é o coração. Tudo bem, desde que você ouviu tudo, eu mesmo descrito meus sonhos para você e lhe disse como eu me sentia, sim, eu me apaixonei por você, mesmo que no momento em que eu pensei que você era apaixonado pela minha mãe. Quando Dumbledore morreu, mesmo assim, eu não poderia te odiar, eu tentei e eu me odiava porque eu não poderia te odiar. Você tirou meu mentor, o homem que eu pensei que iria me ajudar a vencer Voldemort e eu estava com tanta raiva e tão magoado, mas eu ainda não podia odiá-lo. É por isso que eu fui a Casa dos Gritos, eu senti que eu precisava para colocar tudo em perspectiva, incluindo os meus sentimentos por você, através da remoção de seu corpo para se certificar de que você teve um enterro apropriado, para ser mostrado o respeito que você merece. Eu estava com o coração partido, eu estava tentando me impedir de quebrar como eu fiz meu caminho para Casa dos Gritos, sabendo que eu estava indo para ver o seu corpo morto e sabendo que eu não poderia pedir-lhe desculpas. Mas eu tinha que te ver, eu tinha que ser o único a tirá-lo de lá, para mim e para a minha mãe. Na parte de esperança do meu coração, eu desejava que eu iria encontrá-lo vivo, mas eu achei um Corvo ao invés. Isso é algo que eu nunca disse para você como Corvo, mas você me salvou, Corvo me salvou. Depois de sobreviver, depois de saber sobre a sua alma, eu não queria mais continuar, então eu ouvir o que eles estavam dizendo, e eu pensei que a minha decisão foi a mais acertada. Mas olhando depois que você me deu tempo para perceber que eu poderia aprender a viver com esse conhecimento, mas eu não ia deixar ninguém me usar. Estou feliz que você decidiu deixar comigo. Eu não estou dizendo isso na esperança de que você vai ficar ou sente algo por mim, eu só acredito em ser aberto e honesto.

-Agora eu não tenho mais fingir, eu quero ser honesto com você, sobre tudo. Então, se você permitir que eu fique, eu acredito que nós poderíamos ser... mais, se você deseja isso?

Harry olhou para aqueles olhos escuros que ele sonhou tantas vezes, em seguida, estendeu a mão e levou Severus mão na dele. Harry olhou para seus dedos longos apertando as próprias mãos e foi então que ele sabia, sim, eles seriam mais, para Harry, que parecia certo.

Harry e Severus conversaram por mais algumas horas antes de irem para a cama, eles compartilhavam a cama de Harry, mas permaneceu em suas roupas íntimas. Ambos concordaram que era cedo demais para tirar seu relacionamento recém-formado mais longe do que apenas alguns beijos eles compartilhados. Ambos sabiam que tinham de ficar a conhecer uns aos outros como dois homens, não como aluno e professor, não como um homem jovem e um pássaro, mas como dois homens de vinte anos de diferença na idade, mas de modo semelhante, de muitas formas.

Durante o próximo mês Harry e Severus iria conversar, às vezes eles se caminhar pela praia, de mãos dadas, às vezes eles iriam fazer um piquenique e um cobertor e sentar na areia não muito longe da casa.

Levou mais dois meses antes de Harry e Severus fez amor e para os dois foi a noite mais incrível de suas vidas. Harry sentiu que havia encontrado sua alma gêmea, Severus sentiu como se tivesse encontrado o que ele estava procurando por toda a vida. Ambos admitiram seu amor pelo outro, ambos decidiram que queriam uma vida juntos, um futuro, um relacionamento amoroso e esperava que um dia, uma família.

Às vezes, quando ia a pé ao longo da praia ou se sentar juntos assistindo os nadadores, Harry iria tirar fotos espontâneas de Severus, então ele iria arrancar a câmera Harry e levar algum dele tornando-os tanto rir. Às vezes são imagens de um só olhando para o oceano, outras vezes eles puxam rostos ridículas ou poses. Severus estava deitado sobre o lado direito, Harry em seu lado esquerdo, enquanto eles conversavam, enquanto eles constantemente tocaram o outro. Uma mulher que estava observando os dois homens e, a princípio ela pensou que a diferença de idade era muito, mas enquanto observava ela podia ver o amor que os homens tinham um pelo outro, para que ela se ofereceu para tirar algumas fotos espontâneas deles enquanto eles estão juntos conversando e tocando. Às vezes, a mulher afastou-se e sentou-se apenas tomar o tiro, ocasionalmente, às vezes, ela mudou-se em torno deles, para não fechar assim que sentia desconfortável, mas perto o suficiente para que se alguém viu as fotos que iria ver dois homens muito apaixonados.

Harry estava sentado na varanda da frente, quando Severus beijou-o, em seguida, sentou-se ao lado de Harry.

-Você ainda está fazendo a primeira página dos jornais, mas agora parece que os boatos estão por aí que você morreu e o ministério não quer admitir isso. Outro rumor é que você foi capturado e feito prisioneiro pelos Comensais da Morte escaparam e estão a mantê-lo vivo na esperança de que você pode ressuscitar seu senhor. -Severus olhou para Harry quando ele não respondeu. -Você me ouviu Harry?

-Nenhuma palavra, você percebe como absolutamente sexy você está agora?

Severus riu: -Obrigado, mas você seria o único que poderia pensar isso.

-Olhe para você Sev, seu cabelo é puxado para trás e amarrado, sexy. Sua camisa não pode esconder todos aqueles músculos, sexy, essas calças, hmmm, sexy e aqueles olhos, eu só olhar para aqueles olhos escuros e eu quero gozar.

Severus riu alto. -Oh meu jovem amante, que me dá ideias. Mas voltando ao que eu estava dizendo, o artigo.

-Ah, certo, algo sobre estar morto.

-Você é impossível, mas eu tenho uma ideia. Por que você não postar uma carta e uma daquelas fotos que levou para provar que você é muito vivo e viver a vida de luxo no paraíso com o seu marido absolutamente lindo.

Harry riu. -Não é má ideia, mas o que se eles querem levá-lo de volta para enfrentar acusações. Você sabe que saiu nos jornais, mesmo com a carta que deixei explicando o seu papel. Eles ainda querem falar com você sobre quando era diretor.

-Em seguida, envie um dos quadros Amélia tomou, de costas para a câmera. Ninguém poderia dizer que era eu, só que você está com um homem.

-Eu quero ter certeza de que eles não encontrá-lo, apenas no caso. Gostaria de dizer ao mundo que nos casamos, eu só estou com medo que eles vão levá-lo para longe de mim. Então está bem, eu vou enviar um que mostra que eu estou feliz, no amor e muito vivo. O que você acha que todo mundo vai dizer?

-Uma coisa que vou dizer é que você estava dizendo a verdade sobre ser gay, cada imagem Amélia tomou ou tomamos mostra o quanto nós nos amamos. Seus olhos Harry, eles mostram toda emoção e, geralmente, você parecia ligado.

Harry riu. -Eu sempre estou especialmente se você estiver perto. Ok, eu vou passar as imagens e ter certeza que ninguém pode dizer que é você. Esperemos que eles vão perceber que eu só deixei e agora eu finalmente estou vivendo, não apenas existente como eu era antes.

-Boa ideia, agora vamos almoçar antes de eu tomar meu jovem amante para a cama.

-Podemos ignorar o almoço?

-Não, você vai precisar de sua energia para que eu planejei meu amor. Então, mexa essa bunda muito bonita para dentro de casa.

Harry e Severus se deram as mãos e entrou na casa onde eles estavam juntos a preparar o almoço.

-\0-\\-0\\-

Uma semana depois, na Inglaterra, Hermione e Ron chegou na Toca para almoço de domingo com a família. Todos os domingos, toda a família Weasley, e os Granger se reuniram para ter um maravilhoso almoço em família.

-Agora todo mundo está aqui, eu quero saber se algum de vocês leu esta manhã o Profeta Diário? -Arthur perguntou enquanto olhava ao redor. Todos balançaram a cabeça, que ele estava esperando. Com tantas mentiras que estão sendo publicados, todos na Toca recusou-se a comprar esse papel não mais.

-Bem, Kingsley achou que devemos vê-lo assim que ele nos enviou uma cópia, mas deixe-me lê-lo em primeiro lugar. -Arthur pegou o papel. -Isso parece aqueles rumores que Harry Potter está morto ou um prisioneiro foi provada falsa leitores. O próprio Harry Potter nos enviou uma foto para mostrar que ele está muito vivo e pelo olhar dele, apreciando seu tempo e seu tempo não é gasto sozinho. Nós não podemos dizer que o homem está na foto com o salvador, tudo o que podemos dizer é que ele tem cabelo escuro e bem bronzeado e musculoso. A outra informação que pode começar a partir deste quadro é que Harry e o homem misterioso são ambos usando anéis de casamento, enquanto suas mãos acariciam.

**Fim ...**

-benzóico.

 


End file.
